


Natasha Romanov NSFW Headcanons

by chuafterdark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Anonymous asked: hc with nat rewarding reader by sitting on their face please? dom nat makes me cry





	1. rewards

**Author's Note:**

> hc?? no prob bud bc im too lazy to write write rn LMAO | zvezda moya = my star

  * for hours on end, she’s had you blindfolded and bound, teasing, edging, and denying you of orgasms the whole night
  * “ _zvezda moya, you’ve been good all night, you don’t want to ruin all your efforts and cum now, right?”_  when you get super quiet and start trembling more, Nat pulls away and makes sure to suck your juices off her fingers almost obnoxiously loud, grinning to herself knowing you can’t look at her
  * she keeps going for another hour and decides that you finally deserve a reward - pulling the blindfold and binds off of you so you can watch her go down on you, her tongue focusing on your clit, sucking on it noisily as she pumps three fingers in you, her strong stare burning into you like you were a piece of meat
  * _“F-fuCk, baby, please, I can’t do it anymore,”_ one hand moves to grip her hair and the other to pinch your own nipples, eager to finally get some release tonight,  _“hurry up and fuck me”_
  * Nat grins as you pull her hair and quickens her already fast pace, eager to watch you squirm under her, taking in your loud (and almost annoyed) moans _“then cum for me”_
  * at her orders, you came all over her face and hands, showering her in your juices, seeing stars as she helped you ride out the orgasm, melting into her touch
  * she lets you rest for a few minutes before moving up your body, leaving a trail of light kisses and compliments, “since you did so well, how about I treat you to a meal?”
  * her voice was low and sultry as she lowers herself onto your face, her own juices proving how turned on she was by you the whole night
  * you take your time eating her out, still recovering from your own orgasm, making sure to worship every little bit and piece of her, sucking and nibbling on her clit, lapping up her juices until she started to grind on your face, matching the rhythm and holding her down through her own orgasms, grinning as she started cursing in russian




	2. lap dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the-seventh-reign: hi you "innocent" kinky babey. can you do one with nat giving you a lap dance? thank you for feeding the thirst 🙃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m innocent babey what’s a lap dance (also I forgot to post this earlier oops)

  * Nat has definitely gone undercover as a lap dancer or stripper a few times, even though she’s always feigning innocence whenever you asked
  * You suspicions were just confirmed when she strolled into your room with a robe on, locking the door behind her, acting all innocent and pure-intentioned. “Agent, why are you here so late at night? I was just about to finish up the mission write-up.”
  * “Thought I could help contribute, maybe some stress relief? Reward for working so hard?” Natasha smiled innocently, throwing her robe over your eyes as the playlist she made began to play, swaying in front of you, “usually there’s a no-touching rule, but I think I can make an exception for you.”
  * There were no words for what was happening, time moving at a painstakingly slow rate as Natasha guided your hands over her body, rolling her hips closer to yours
  * When she wandered just close enough, you managed to bite into her neck, eliciting a low moan from her before she pushed you back with a small smirk. “I don’t think biting was included in ignoring my no-touching rule.”
  * You were about to reply when Natasha wrapped your hands around her hips and mounted your lap, ignoring the growing wetness on her lingerie bottoms to ride you, both of you moaning and whimpering at each other’s touch
  * While she had her way moving and grinding on you, you got to work on leaving a trail of kisses on her chest, over her collar bones, and all along her jaw until you got to her lips
  * The strawberry aftertaste of her lip balm paired with her moans were all you could think about when she pushed you back and threw off the rest of her clothes hastily, eager to get her hands back on you
  * “I was supposed to help you relax and all you’ve done is make me feel all hot and bothered.” You could feel her snicker as her teeth grazed the pulse point on your neck, “I hope you’re still packing like I ordered you this morning.”
  * All you could do was smile as she hummed in approval, lowering herself easily onto the strap, riding you lazily. “You’re so charming I don’t even think I went through my whole routine”
  * “Oh? So you’re admitting you have a routine?”




	3. mob au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Mob!Natasha Romanoff please

controversial opinion: is mob natasha not just regular natasha in better outfits and the men around her giving her the respect she deserves (no - just me?)

  * when one of the most feared bosses in the nation personally makes a house call to your bar, you shut it down if she says she wants to talk privately
  * but its been years since you’ve really done any talking
  * everything is bulletproof and adjusted to her specifications so she can freely use you at any time or surface on the bar
  * if she takes up your whole night? she has no shame in transferring enough money worth two  _good_  nights to your personal account to cover the losses
  * that’s just one of the many ways she’s good to you
  * she knows you hate looking unprofessional if she visits before operating hours, so instead of leaving lipstick marks on your white button down, she leaves a trail of lipstick and bruises down your body
  * business deals done during bar hours she’ll make sure she’s facing you the whole time, watching your expressions as she fiddles with the controls to the vibrator she stuffed in you, keeping a cool face while meeting with other bosses and dealers
  * other times, you go to her
  * her guards let you pass the gates and her dogs (who are both fond of you) happily lead you to her, whether it be in her study or the bedroom - always ready for you, always with a new toy to test on you
  * she’s known for being ruthless, but you’ve never known someone that’s cared so much for you, pushing you to your limits in the best ways and caring for you in some of the weirdest (casually making customers who tried to skimp out on their bill come back with a tip worth ten times what they should’ve paid)



 


	4. sub nat + cockwarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Heya! I don't know if you take requests or not, but I love your writings so much! If you take requests may I ask for some sub Nat and dom fem reader? Reader cockwarming Nat while R is watching some important documentary, teasing Nat and making her squirm and wait sitting on R's strap. Thanks in advance^^

one of the most polite asks i’ve ever gotten lmao (featuring a college au!)

  * your last “project” of spring semester involved watching a documentary given by your professor - it was the last thing holding you back from your summer break, and your girlfriend just couldn’t wait for it to be over
  * so you push her underwear aside and set her down on your lap, the strap sliding in easily with how wet she was, letting your hands wander underneath her skirt, whispering a single warning before it started,  _“all you have to do is be good for an hour-forty, baby, then I’ll take care of you the way you want.”_
  * Nat doesn’t know how she’s going to last that long when she moans out a response, trying to redirect her focus to the documentary playing,  _“fuck - okay, baby.”_
  * you wait a few minutes before moving your hands again, readjusting the toy stuffing her on your way to tease her clit, tracing light circles around the sensitive bud while your mouth traveled up and down her neck
  * _“only ten minutes in and you’re dripping all over me, baby,”_  a quiet snicker sneaks past your lips when you move to nibble her ear, “at this rate you’re going to be completely fucked out before the documentary’s even over.”




End file.
